A Rhinestone Can Have It's Own Value
by Gorillazfan-102
Summary: This Takes Place On Plastic Beach The Power for the Air Conditioner has Being Knocked out and It's Frying Hot on the island. To Pass The Time, Cyborg Noodle Decides to Spend The Day with The New Mechanic Jacob, However Things get A little awkward Between them. Read To Find Out!


**This Is another Oneshot Between Jacob and Cyborg. Enjoy!**

It was a hot afternoon on Plastic Beach. Murdoc was in his study Working with a fan blowing into his face , while 2D was in the recording Studio practicing while trying to keep himself cool.

The two band Members were working on making the Rhinestone eye's Video.

However the scorching heat that was wafting through the entire island was preventing them from getting their work done.  
The Engineer in the boiler room named Dave, had managed to mess up the bloody power for the air conditioner. So now the bloody thing didn't work!

Murdoc was So pissed off about this that he Fired the engineer.

Jacob said That he would fix it when he got the chance. Murdoc was pleased from hearing this and agreed to let the young mechanic do it when he felt like it.

Meanwhile, Cyborg Noodle was wandering the halls looking for Jacob. She wanted to spend some time with the Mechanic. However she couldn't find him anywhere. Soon Cyborg began to feel lonely.

Cyborg was dressed in her black vest, a pair of black jeans, and pair of military boots. How ever she had her pant legs rolled up to her shin's, she was also very hot.

Cyborg Noodle continued to wander around the island Looking for Jacob.

Ever since Jacob had arrived at Plastic Beach, Cyborg Noodle had become more interested in spending time with the young mechanic.  
For some unknown reason she felt a closeness towards him. She once asked her master Murdoc what the feeling she felt for Jacob was, Murdoc told her it was love. She was in love with Jacob.

How ever, Cyborg Noodle was sure that Jacob didn't feel the same way for her, but she was okay with Just being friends with the mechanic.

It was about 6:00 **P.M.** when Cyborg finally stopped searching for him.

_Where could he be? _She thought to herself as she leaned against a door.

Suddenly she heard a chuckle come from the door.

"What the?" Cyborg Noodle said to her self.  
She pressed her ear against the door and listened again. Suddenly she heard another laugh come from the door again.

"Jacob-san?" Cyborg Noodle called.

"Cyborg Noodle, love?" Cyborg Noodle heard a muffled voice from inside the door.

"Jacob-san is that you?" Cyborg Noodle asked.

"Yeah it's me, love." Jacob answered.

"Jacob-san, what are you doing in there? It's probably a frying pan in there!" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Are yew alone Cy?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, I am why'd you ask?" Cyborg asked.

"Hang on a sec love." Jacob answered back.

Cyborg heard fumbling coming from inside the door and then the door opened slightly. Suddenly Cyborg was greeted with a cool breeze which made her slightly sigh in relief.

Jacob peeked outside and glanced around before smiling at Cyborg Noodle.

"Come on in love!" Jacob said opening the door all the way.

Cyborg blushed upon noticing Jacob's shirtless body, Jacob was dressed, wearing nothing but baggy cargo pants and a pair of work boots, He also had a couple of dog tags around his neck. Cyborg Noodle blushed even more at this, but she shook it off and stepped inside.

Cyborg looked around the bedroom and saw a couple fans blasting cool air through the entire room. She also saw a refrigerator filled with cold drinks and other refreshments, and a T.V. With a DVD player.

"Jacob-san, where did you get all this?" She asked surprised.

"Can you keep a secret love?" Jacob asked Cyborg Noodle.

Cyborg Nodded.

"Well so can I." Jacob grinned.

Cyborg giggled and shook her head and sat down on the couch.

Jacob chuckled and plopped down onto the couch next to Cyborg.

"What'd ya' think love, pretty cool eh'?." Jacob asked Cyborg, as he stretched himself out on the Couch.

"It's wonderful Jacob-san, thanks for letting come in." She smiled at him.

"I couldn't just leave A beautiful person like you to fry in this hot heat." Jacob said with a smile.

Cyborg blushed. "I think It's going to be several hours before we can set up the set for the Rhinestone Eye's video." She stated. "We're currently working on the lyric's, but all this scorching heat is making it very difficult for Murdoc to write down the words."

Jacob just bursted out laughing to Cyborg's surprise. Cyborg just cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Sorry, was he shouting and cursing about the air conditioner again love?" Jacob asked as propped himself up on his elbows.

"Yeah, he's pretty pissed off." Cyborg Noodle explained. "He said if it hadn't been for that engineer Dave, he'd be done with the lyrics by now."

Jacob just laughed again Cyborg couldn't help but laugh either. Cyborg looked and saw one of the twilight Movies playing on the T.V. screen. It was her Favourite Movie "Eclipse" it had just came on.  
Jacob noticed the look on Cyborg's face and smiled.

"Wanna watch this with me, love?" He asked.

Cyborg Noodle nodded and scooted down to snuggle against him. She layed down on the couch with her back facing towards Jacob and snuggled against him. Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Jacob then adjusted himself a little to make himself more comfortable. But when he did he accidentally pushed his groin into Cyborg Noodle's rump, Which made Cyborg Noodle slightly shiver.

Jacob bit his lips in frustration at what he had just done.

_'Not again.'_ Jacob thought to himself.

Unlike some other men, Jacob was a young man who never learned how to control his feelings when it came to beautiful young girls like Cyborg. He has always tried to talk to Cyborg Noodle or try to spend more time with her. But whenever he gets near her, His "Problem" would make itself present and he'd have to leave before Cyborg Notices.

He has always gotten embarrassed whenever he sees her, because of a The "Problem" that he gets whenever he's near her.

The problem is, whenever Jacob sees or gets near Cyborg Noodle, Well...lets just say a certain part of him gets excited.

Jacob winced slightly at the tent in his pants. But he didn't let it bother him. He wasn't going to let his "Problem" get the better of him, this time.

Jacob took a deep breath, then quietly breathed out and went back to concentrating on the movie.  
But when the scene of Bella and Black came up, Jacob began to Chuckle at the two bickering men on the screen.

**Movie on the T.V. screen: **

_Black: "I can't sleep with all that teeth chattering." *Sees Bella shivering*_

_Edward: Forget it. _

_Black: "She might need her toes someday...let's face it I am Hotter than you."_

Cyborg Noodle Chuckled at what Black had said on the screen. She snuggled into Jacob's arms a little more which caused her bottom to push against his crotch.

Jacob felt himself get even harder, and mentally cursed. Murdoc would kill him if he found out about Jacob's attraction to his Cyborg!

Jacob felt ashamed of how his body was reacting to her. Jacob suddenly heard Cyborg Noodle giggle and looked at the screen; Black had Just crawled underneath the covers with Bella to keep her from freezing.

"Cute." Cyborg said to herself.

Cyborg Noodle Shifted her body a little to get more comfortable. But this caused her bottom to rub against Jacob's crotch. Jacob bit his lip to keep himself from moaning. But even though he tried, he accidentally let out a gasp. Cyborg Noodle's ear twitched at the noise and she turned to look at Jacob.

"Jacob-san, are you okay?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah love, I'm fine." Jacob answered.

Cyborg Noodle directed her attention back to the movie that was playing on the T.V. screen.

Cyborg suddenly began to feel something hard poking her Rump and she bit her lip to keep herself from grinning. She Knew what it was. Cyborg Noodle smirked as a thought crossed her mind. She decided to play with the mechanic and cause another reaction.  
Jacob bit his lip to keep from gasping, as he felt Cyborg Noodle's rump rub against his crotch again.  
He suddenly heard Cyborg quietly giggle to herself and smirked upon realizing what she was doing.

_'Oh, so you wanna play huh?' _Jacob Thought. _'Alright, I'll play with ya' love.'_

Jacob slightly pushed his hips forward causing his crotch to push against Cyborg Noodle's rump. Cyborg Noodle quietly gasped at the sudden movement.  
Cyborg felt Jacob's warm breath on the back of her neck and blushed at what he was doing. Jacob trailed his hand up Cyborg Noodle's thigh until he reached the bottom hem of her shirt.

He circled the tips of his fingers around Cyborg Noodle's bellybutton and began placing a bunch of kisses on her neck.

Cyborg Noodle tried her best to not gasp or moan.

She blushed at what he was doing.

Jacob smirked at her reaction and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Cyborg hadn't been expecting this kind of playfulness from Jacob. The way he was playing with her oddly satisfied her for some reason.

Jacob on the other hand didn't know how he was affecting the robot. He decided to take things further and run his hand up under her shirt.

Cyborg Let out another gasp and Jacob grinned.

Jacob shifted so that he was on top of her and smirked down at her.

"Are ya' messing with me luv?" He asked still smirking at her.

Cyborg Giggled at him. "No, I'm Not." She answered as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Jacob Slipped one of his hands under neath Cyborgs shirt causing Cyborg to gasp. Cyborg responded by running her fingers through Jacob's soft Golden hair.

"So Jacob-san, What does this mean for both of us?" Cyborg Smirked at Jacob.

"It's just You and Me love." Jacob answered leaning in towards her.

"Jacob! Cyborg!" Murdoc voice called.

Both Jacob and Cyborg broke away from each other, upon hearing Murdoc's voice on the intercom.

"We've got ourselves a Few Trespasser's! I need you two to take care of them, Now!" Jacob chuckled and shook his head.

"Roger that!" Jacob answered back.

"We'll finish this later, love." Jacob said pulling on his tank top and strapping on his gun. "Right now we have work to do."

Jacob and Cyborg smiled at each other and went to the lift. When the lift door opened they walked out on to the beach and saw a whole bunch of planes flying around and shooting.

Jacob cocked his gun and smirked at Cyborg. "Wanna get this over with quick luv, So we can get back to our unfinished business?"

Cyborg chuckled. "I sure do, Jacob-kun." She aimed her gun at the planes and began shooting. Jacob did the same. This was gonna be one heck of a day for them.

**Here You are I Hope You enjoyed It Leave Reviews! ;)**


End file.
